


Cosmic Reasoning.

by Azathothh



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M, i wrote this at one AM, soft norpheus fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: Neo doesn't realize he's in love until the Oracle tells him.
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Morpheus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Cosmic Reasoning.

"Well, you don't know when you're in love. It just happens." The Oracle said, looking at Neo from across the kitchen.  
Neo blinked. "Love? I...I don't think I'm in love...?"  
The Oracle smiled and handed him a cookie. "I can see why he loves you, you're cute. But kind of stupid.."  
Neo's mouth went dry, the cookie tasting like sawdust.  
"He"?  
Who could "he" be? He thought to himself, his eyes wide.  
The Oracle handed him a paper towel and smiled. "Goodbye Neo. It was nice to meet you."  
Neo nodded, half registering what she gave him, clutching on to the paper towel.  
He stepped out of the kitchen to see Morpheus by the door, who looked up from his paper to smile at Neo.  
"Are you all set?" Morpheus asked, putting the paper on a side table.  
Then it hit Neo.  
How could Morpheus even like him? Morpheus didn't even know hi-oh wait. He did.  
He forgot that Morpheus had spent a lifetime looking for him, trying to contact him.  
While he had been ruminating, Morpheus had taken the paper towel from his hands and quickly wiped away the chocolate on Neo's upper lip, from when he tried to jam the rest of the cookie in his mouth before leaving.  
Neo's face went bright red and he gawked at the man in front of him.  
"She told me-" he started to say, but Morpheus cut him off.  
"She said the thing that you needed to hear, and that is between only you and her."  
Neo closed his mouth and glanced away, then promptly walked right out of the apartment, past Morpheus.  
After the two men had gotten in the car, Neo turned to Morpheus.  
"Why did you look for me...?" He asked softly.  
"Because you are the most important thing, you are the one Neo. I just know it. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew that you could save us."  
Morpheus spoke so genuinely, his eyes soft and smile kind.  
"W-what if I'm not the one though?" Neo asked, wringing his hands in nervousness.  
"I know you are because I wouldn't have found you if you were not."  
Neo paused.  
"But what if I'm not?"  
Morpheus placed a hand on top of Neo's squirming ones and looked him in the eyes.  
"Then it means that fate brought us together for some other cosmic reason," Morpheus said, patting his hand.  
"Yeah...I guess so." Neo said softly, gazing at the hand that patted his own. "Fate huh...?"


End file.
